Little Secret From The Past
by Yuppina
Summary: Len selalu terpaku dengan masa lalunya. Ia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak melepaskan kepingan ingatan dari seseorang yang berharga baginya. Tapi apakah ia hanya akan terpaku dengan masa lalu? Mampukah ia melepaskan masa lalunya dan melangkah ke depan? A fic dedicated for Kagamine twins. Happy birthday for them!


All character are not mine. Characters © Crypton Future Media, Inc.; Internet Co., Ltd; Zero-G Limited.

~o~

Apakah kalian memiliki sebuah kenangan manis di masa lalu? Apakah kenangan manis itu telah membuat kalian berubah? Perubahan seperti apa yang telah terjadi pada kalian? Kalau aku… kenangan manis yang dulu ku miliki telah mengubah duniaku 180º. Ah tunggu, sepertinya kalau ku bilang 180º itu terlalu berlebihan! Tapi hal itu benar-benar telah mengubah pandangan hidupku! Haaahh baiklah… daripada aku terus mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh, lebih baik kalian mendengarkan ceritaku ini.

**~Little Secret From The Past~**

'_Hei… kau tau arah menuju ke kota itu ke sebelah mana?'_

'… _kau tersesat?__'_

Kriiiiinnnggggggg!

"Uuuhh…" ucap seorang remaja laki-laki yang baru bangun tidur.

Kriiiinnnnnnggggggg!

"Iya iya aku bangun…" Remaja itu mengusap pelan matanya sambil mencari-cari alarm yang telah membangunkannya.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggg!

Urat emosi mulai muncul di kepala remaja itu dan dalam sekejap alarm yang telah membangunkannya melayang ke arah pintu kamar. "Berisik!"

Tak lama setelah ia membanting alarm malang tadi, pintu kamar terbuka secara tiba-tiba. "Len.. itu alarm ke lima yang sudah kau rusak dalam minggu ini," ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang. "Dan… cepatlah bersiap-siap… kau sudah hampir terlambat." Gadis itu kemudian menutup pintu kamar remaja bernama Len.

"Aku mengerti Neru…" ucap Len sambil mengganti pakaiannya dengan malas-malasan. Setelah Len selesai mengganti pakaiannya, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ke arah ruang makan.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu roti panggang," ucap Neru sambil menunjukkan sepiring roti panggang yang ada di meja makan. "Cepat makan… sebentar lagi Leon nii akan mengantar kita ke sekolah," lanjutnya sambil sibuk membetulkan kunciran rambutnya.

"Aku mengerti." Len pun segera memakan roti panggang yang telah dibuatkan Neru. Setelah Len menghabiskan rotinya, Neru dan Len segera keluar rumah. Di depan rumahnya sudah terparkir manis sebuah mobil hitam mewah dan di kursi pengemudi tersebut ada seorang laki-laki tampan yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Len dan Neru.

"Leon nii~" ucap Neru dengan ceria sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Selamat pagi Neru, Len," balas laki-laki yang dipanggil Leon sambil tersenyum. Neru dan Len segera naik ke dalam mobil dan mobil tersebut pun segera meluncur ke sekolah Neru dan Len.

~o~

"Selamat pagi~" ucap Neru dan Len dengan riang sambil masuk ke dalam kelas 2-1. Tak lama setelah mereka berdua masuk, Neru dan Len langsung dikerubungi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka semua saling menyapa dan mengobrol mengenai berbagai hal. Neru dan Len menuju tempat duduk masing-masing sambil mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"Hei Len, katanya ada murid baru yang masuk ke sekolah ini minggu lalu… tapi sayang, ku dengar murid barunya perempuan," bisik Neru kepada Len yang duduk di belakang kursinya.

"Oh.. masa?" jawab Len dengan ringan. "Hei tunggu.. kenapa kau harus mengucapkannya sambil berbisik? Dan memangnya kenapa jika murid barunya perempuan?" tanya Len dengan raut muka yang tidak enak.

Neru hanya terkekeh dan berbisik, "_you know what I mean._"

Wajah Len langsung memerah seketika dan ia hampir saja membalas ucapan Neru ketika wali kelasnya masuk. Melihat wali kelasnya tersebut, Len langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas ucapan Neru. Neru masih sibuk terkekeh sendiri setelah menganggap dirinya telah sukses menggoda Len.

Neru lalu sedikit memundurkan kursinya sambil berbisik, "Oh ya, ku dengar namanya adalah Rin. Rin Kagamine."

"… Kagamine?" balas Len pelan sambil mengangkat alis matanya dengan heran.

"Yup~" balas Neru sambil mengedipkan satu matanya. "Nama marganya sama denganmu."

"Akita-san!" Panggil wali kelas dari arah depan kelas dengan emosi yang tertahan.

Neru langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Len dan menghadap ke arah wali kelasnya tersebut. "H-hadir pak!" ucapnya sambil berkeringat dingin.

'… _Rin Kagamine_…' pikir Len dalam hati.

"Anak-anak, bapak punya kabar baik untuk kalian semua. Dalam rangka perayaan ulang tahun sekolah kita, kita akan mengadakan Camellia party," ucap pak guru dengan penuh semangat. Mendengar 'Camellia party' seluruh kelas langsung riuh gembira. "Tenang anak-anak!" kata pak guru berusaha menenangkan anak muridnya yang terlalu bersemangat tersebut. "Dan seperti biasa, setiap kelas diminta untuk mengirim 3 perwakilan untuk menjadi panitia acara tersebut." Suasana kelas langsung riuh kembali, namun kali ini mereka riuh karena tidak setuju. Acara Camellia party memang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid Perguruan Vocaloid, namun untuk menyelenggarakan acara tersebut juga diperlukan kerja keras oleh para panitia. Sayangnya sudah jarang orang yang mau mencalonkan diri menjadi panitia karena pekerjaannya yang terlalu berat. "Apakah ada yang ingin mencalonkan diri?"

Ada seorang gadis yang dengan bersemangat mengacungkan tangannya, "Saya bersedia pak!" ucap gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Baiklah, Gumi, kau akan menjadi salah satu panitianya," ucap Pak Kiyoteru sambil menuliskan nama 'Gumi' di papan tulis. "Ada lagi?"

Neru langsung berbalik menghadap Len. "Kau tidak mencalonkan diri Len?"

"Tidak," balas Len singkat sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela. Saat ia melihat keluar jendela, matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berlari-lari di lapangan. Gadis itu tampaknya bangun kesiangan dan baru datang ke sekolah. Sebenarnya melihat satu atau dua orang yang datang terlambat adalah hal yang biasa, namun sepertinya ada sesuatu dari gadis berambut pirang itu yang terus membuat Len memperhatikannya. Setelah gadis itu masuk ke dalam gedung, Len masih terus menatapi tempat terakhir ia melihat gadis itu tepat sebelum ia lenyap masuk ke dalam gedung. Len bahkan tak sadar saat Neru mengacungkan tangannya dan saat Pak Kiyoteru menuliskan namanya di papan tulis sebagai salah seorang panitia Camellia party.

~o~

Krriiinngg…

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Len langsung bersandar ke kursinya sambil menghela nafas. "Akhirnyaaaaaaa…."

Neru yang duduk di depannya langsung menghadap ke arah Len. "Hei Len, apa kau mau melihat anak yang bernama Rin Kagamine itu?"

Len diam sejenak sambil menatap Neru. "Tidak perlu… Buat apa aku menemuinya? Aku tidak ada kepentingan dengannya."

Neru menghela nafasnya. "Kau ini… aku tahu kau memang punya kelainan, tapi setidaknya bertindaklah seakan kau tertarik kepada p-"

Belum sempat Neru, mengakhiri kalimatnya, Len sudah berdiri dari kursinya. "Neru, ku pikir kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas masalah ini di tempat umum," ucapnya kesal sambil pergi meninggalkan Neru begitu saja.

'Ck…. Neru tetap saja bermulut besar,' bisik Len dalam hatinya. Dia berjalan pelan melewati lorong sekolahnya yang cukup ramai oleh murid-murid sekolahnya yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. 'Aku mau pergi ke taman saja.' Len baru saja ingin berbelok ke arah kiri sebuah pertigaan lorong dan tiba-tiba…

BRUUK!

"Kyaa!" teriak seorang gadis sambil terjatuh.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak se-" Baru saja Len mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis yang terjatuh tadi ketika matanya teralihkan pada suatu pemandangan langka. "… renda orange," ucapnya pelan.

Gadis yang tadi terjatuh langsung membetulkan posisinya dan menatap Len dengan wajah memerah yang amat kesal. Len hanya terperangah melihat gadis itu. Ternyata dia adalah gadis yang telah menyita perhatian Len tadi pagi. "Kamu..."

Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Len, gadis itu langsung bangun dan menampar Len dengan sangat keras. "Ecchi*!" Setelah sukses menampar Len, gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Len yang masih memegangi pipinya yang kesakitan.

"A-duduhh.. apa-apaan gadis itu tadi?! Kenapa aku harus ditampar… itu kan salah dia sendiri kenapa memperlihatkannya padaku," gerutu Len. "Cih hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Len lalu pergi menuju ke taman sekolah sambil terus memegangi pipinya yang mulai membengkak.

~o~

"Hei Neru," panggil Len dengan muka datar.

"Hm?" balas Neru yang sedang bersenandung riang.

"Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini? Aku tidak ingat aku pernah mencalonkan diri menjadi panitia," ucap Len dengan ekspresi datar. Seusai sekolah tadi, Neru langsung menyeret Len dan pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk mengikuti rapat Camellia party. Len sudah berusaha meronta-ronta karena merasa itu bukan tugas dia. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena Neru sudah mengancamnya.

"Ah kau ini… apa kau lupa? Tadi kan aku mencalonkan nama kita sebagai panitia."

"Ya, aku mengerti kalau kau yang mendaftar menjadi panitia. Aku paham kalau kau memang menyukai hal-hal yang berbau pesta. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaanku.. Kenapa kau harus menyeretku juga?" ucap Len sambil menaikkan suaranya.

Neru yang tadinya sedang memanicure kukunya langsung berhenti dan menatap Len dengan muka datar. "Karena ku pikir akan lebih baik bagimu untuk mencari kegiatan lain selain memikirkan masa lalu. Atau kamu memang mau terus-menerus memikirkan masa lalumu dengan pujaan hatimu itu?" ucap Neru sambil menunjuk Len dengan alat manicurenya.

Len hanya mendengus. "Setidaknya aku tidak perlu menguras keringat untuk pekerjaan ini. Ku dengar dari senior kalau persiapan untuk Camellia party itu bagaikan siksaan neraka. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pesta ini."

Neru tampak shock. Ia lalu memandang Len, "Apa?"

Len menengok ke arah Neru. "Hm? Apanya yang apa?" ucap Len polos.

"Lenny poo~~ Camellia party adalah acara pesta terbesar di sekolah ini! Dan pesta ini hanya diselenggarakan setahun sekali! Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi? Kau bilang apa? Tidak tertarik dengan acara ini?!" ucap Neru sambil berdiri di samping Len. Len hanya melirik ke arah Neru dengan heran.

"Neru-chan~ sepertinya percakapanmu dengan Len seru sekali. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta perhatian kalian sejenak?" ucap seorang gadis berambut hijau toska yang berdiri di depan para panitia sambil menengok ke arah Neru.

Neru akhirnya sadar kalau mereka sedang ada di tengah-tengah rapat. Ia kembali duduk dengan wajah memerah. "Maaf Miku, silahkan lanjutkan rapat ini."

"Baiklah." Gadis berambut hijau toska itu lalu melanjutkan percakapannya. "Seperti yang sudah saya katakan tadi, kita akan mulai membagi tugas. Silahkan kalian duduk per seksi seperti yang sudah dibagi tadi." Begitu Miku selesai berbicara, para siswa pun berkumpul sesuai dengan seksi masing-masing. Len dan Neru berada pada seksi yang berbeda. Len masuk ke seksi publikasi, dekorasi dan dokumentasi sedangkan Neru masuk ke seksi acara.

Baru saja Len duduk di bagian seksi barunya, tiba-tiba seorang gadis dari seksi tersebut bersentak kaget. "Ah! Kamu!" Len sontak kaget dan menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang panjang rambutnya tidak sampai sebahu, memakai jepitan putih serta pita yang warnanya sama dan bermata biru memandang ke arahnya dengan sebal. Sekilas gadis itu mirip dengan Len.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Len sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Muka gadis itu langsung memerah dan ia terlihat semakin sebal. "Dasar cowok mesum! Dan kau langsung lupa pada korbanmu?" ucapnya. Mendengar kata-kata gadis itu, orang-orang di sekitar mereka langsung melempari pandangan tidak enak kepada Len.

'…_korban?'_

'_Apa yang sudah dilakukan Len kali ini?'_

'_Jangan-jangan Len sudah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada gadis itu.'_

'_Sungguh malang gadis itu..'_

Mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu, Len langsung panik. "Hei hei! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku tidak kenal pada gadis ini!" ucap Len sambil berusaha menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman itu.

'_Apa benar kita bisa percaya omongan Len?'_

'_Ku pikir dia bukan orang yang seperti itu…'_

'_Tapi apa kau ingat dulu dia sering membuat para perempuan menangis?'_

Mendengar omongan orang-orang yang semakin aneh, Len hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia lalu duduk dan memandang sebal ke arah gadis tersebut. 'Puas kau?' ucapnya pelan sambil mendelik sebal. Gadis itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian membuang mukanya. Setelah beberapa saat menatap gadis itu, Len baru teringat kejadian saat istirahat tadi. Rupanya gadis tersebut sama seperti gadis yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak tadi siang. Selanjutnya rapat pun dimulai kembali.

~o~

Len berjalan pulang sambil menggerutu. Hari ini Leon tidak menjemputnya saat pulang karena masih ada kerjaan dan Neru langsung pergi bersama teman-temannya saat rapat dinyatakan selesai. Tapi bukan karena hal itu dia terus menerus pasang wajah kesal. Penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah gadis yang memiliki wajah hampir mirip dengan wajahnya sendiri yang sedari tadi berjalan mengikutinya. Karena terlalu emosi, Len pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapi gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung siap siaga dan mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang saat Len menatapnya. "Apa maumu?" ucap Len kesal.

"M-mauku? Aku mau pulang!"

"Kalau kau mau pulang, kenapa kau terus berjalan di belakangku?"

"Karena jalan ke rumahku memang lewat sini!"

"…."

"…."

Len menghela nafasnya. _'Sudahlah… buat apa aku terus-terusan marah padanya'_ ucapnya dalam hati. "Hei."

"A-apa?"

Len mengangkat alisnya karena bingung. _'Kenapa gadis ini begitu takut denganku?' _Ia lalu berkata, "Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi siang. Aku err… tidak bermaksud untuk menabrakmu.. apalagi sampai melihat itu."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh ayolah! Aku sudah minta maaf kan?" ucap Len sebal karena hanya keheningan yang ia dapat.

"… ya" ucap gadis itu sambil menunduk. "Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah berteriak saat rapat dan membuat semua orang menggosipimu," ucapnya menyesal.

Len kaget. Ternyata gadis itu langsung memaafkannya, terlebih lagi ia juga meminta maaf balik padanya. _'Ku kira dia tipe yang keras kepala…'_

"Um…" Begitu mendengar Len mulai berbicara, gadis itu langsung melihat ke arah wajahnya kembali. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di sekolah. Apa kamu murid pindahan?" Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Oh… jangan-jangan kau Rin Kagamine ya?" ucap Len menduga-duga.

Gadis itu langsung kaget. Bagaimana bisa Len mengetahui namanya? "Iya…"

"Oh ternyata kau gadis pindahan itu…" ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Perkenalkan, namaku Len Kagamine."

Gadis itu kembali kaget dan terheran-heran saat mendengar Len memperkenalkan namanya. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Len sambil tetap menunjukkan wajah kaget. Len hanya tersenyum melihat reaksinya. Reaksi yang sama saat ia mendengar kabar dari Neru bahwa ada murid baru bernama Rin Kagamine.

"Kok… marga kita sama?" ucap Rin heran. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Len.

Len hanya tersenyum jahil. "Heh~ kau pikir hanya kau saja yang memiliki nama Kagamine?" ucapnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Urat amarah langsung muncul di kepala Rin, ia lalu memukul kepala Len dengan tasnya. "Sombong sekali kamu! Baka**!" Rin lalu berjalan mendahului Len.

Len terkekeh. "Kau itu tsundere*** ya?" ucapnya sambil berjalan di samping Rin.

"Enak saja!" balas Rin dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hahaha… well, jadi sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di kota ini?" tanya Len mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Aku baru pindah ke sini sekitar sebulan yang lalu."

"Oh. Pertama kali ke di kota ini?"

"Tidak juga. Dulu waktu aku kecil, aku pernah bermain ke kota ini."

"Heee.." ucap Len sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Mereka berdua pun asik bertukar informasi dan berbincang-bincang sambil pulang. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka berdua langsung akrab. Saat tiba di perempatan, tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Len adalah orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaan laki-laki itu. Parasnya hampir sama persis dengan Rin. Berambut pirang pendek, bermata biru dan mengenakan jepitan berwarna putih untuk menahan poninya. Len langsung terkejut melihatnya, seketika itu pula ia menghentikan langkahnya. Rin yang melihat ke arah yang sama langsung berlari menghampiri laki-laki tersebut. "Oi Rinto!" panggilnya.

Len hanya terkejut melihat Rinto. _'Anak ini…'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Rin lalu menyeret Rinto ke depan Len. "Rinto, aku baru saja punya teman baru! Orang ini memiliki nama marga yang sama dengan kita! Aneh bukan?" ucap Rin penuh antusias.

Rinto lalu tersenyum ke arah Rin. "Benarkah?"

"Ya!" Rin lalu menoleh ke arah Len. "Len perkenalkan, ini kakakku, Rinto."

Rinto mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Len. "Aku Rinto Kagamine. Salam kenal."

Sayangnya uluran tangan Rinto tidak ditanggapi oleh Len. Ia masih memandang Rinto dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Saat itu juga masa lalu langsung menghampiri Len bagaikan banjir bandang.

_~ To Be Continue…._

_A/N:_

*Ecchi: mesum

**Baka: bodoh

***Tsundere: orang yang terlihat kasar di luar namun sebenarnya memiliki kepribadian yang lembut.

Wayy! Fic pertama di fandom Vocaloid~ #nangis bahagia.

Bagaimana menurut kalian fanfic ini? :') minta kritik dan reviewnya ya.. saya sudah lama tidak menulis fanfiction. Jadi saya tau saya memiliki banyak kekurangan di sana sini. Mohon bimbingannya ya^^

Kritik pedas, flame, etc diterima asal dengan tujuan memperbaiki ;)


End file.
